


We Shouldn't

by DarkMelodies26



Series: Green-Lantern Reader [3]
Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Green-Lantern Reader, M/M, Mentions of Death, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: 'We shouldn't' Jason thought, standing up. "I can wait one more night." (Part two of It's Been A Long Time)





	We Shouldn't

You entered your apartment, one hand firmly wrapped around Jason's wrist. The two of you had scarcely spoken after the alleyway, but you wouldn't let go of him. You felt as though if you let go of him he'd just disappear again and you'd never see him again. Jason didn't seem to mind, he hadn't once tried to jerk away or distance himself. You had carried him most of the way before your battery almost ran out, getting you just to the city limits. From there you just walked, weaving through crowds after Jason removed his mask, though a tad unwillingly. You locked the door, and kicked off your shoes, letting Jason examine your apartment.

It was small, but perfect for one person (he shooed the thought that said "or a couple" away). He could see the tell tale signs of your presence, like the scent of your favorite candles wafting through the air, pictures of you with your dad. But, he could also see traces of him. The now framed photo booth pictures the two of you took on your first date to the Happy Harbor boardwalk, the stuffed bear in a robin costume he bought you as a joke for your birthday (And made him feel sad that he had long ago lost the plastic green lantern ring you got him in return.), and a few candles surrounding a picture of him you had taken on top of the ferris wheel. 'A memorial.' Jason realized, and let you lead him into the kitchen. 

You finally let go of his wrist, instead messing with your hair. 'Same old nervous tick.' Jason observed, truly looking at you for the first time that night. You got a haircut recently, but mostly nothing had changed. You still kept your phone in the same pocket, same height, lost a bit of weight, same clothing style. "Do you want some tea?" You asked quietly, opening a cabinet. 

"Sure." Jason said quietly, sitting at your table for two. You nodded, grabbing a box of mint tea, and two black mugs. It was quiet while you made the tea, Jason almost chuckled as he watched you pour the sugar into your mug. 'Still way to sweet/bitter for everyone else.' Thankfully, you let him do his own as you sat down. Finally the silence got too much for you and you spoke.

"Jason, where have you been?" You asked, fingernail tapping the cup.

"I _was_ dead, that wasn't a lie... I was resurrected and trained.' The tea was still hot, almost scalding his tongue and throat, leaving the heat on his lips. The taste was familiar and made the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

"How about you, might as well ask." Jason inquired, watching you sigh.

"I became an official core member, other than that typical missions. But I had a really nasty fight with my dad about staying a hero after-" You looked away and your grip on the mug tightened. "I-I couldn't stop, I had to become better because I- I wasn't..." You sniffled, and Jason reached out to hold your hand. You gave him a small smile, before it fell and you looked at the table. 

"How did you die." Jason paused before he began to seethe with rage, almost cracking your mug.

" _ **He**_ never told you?" You nodded, looking ashamed of yourself.

"I see." Jason growled, taking a swig of his tea before continuing, explaining everything. The kidnapping plan, his mother, the crowbar, the bomb, and the Joker.

"That bastard." You said, gritting your teeth, chugging your tea to refrain from saying anything else. Jason chuckled, but there was no humor in his tone. 

"He should have told us, that was wrong of him to hide it...but Jason, why were you in Gotham? Isn't Batman after the you?" You asked, making Jason tense as the tea grew colder in his hands.

"That's complicated." He muttered, before you rolled your eyes.

"Like being a hero for your dead boyfriend only for him to come back years later?" You questioned, making Jason wince in guilt, but his heart flutter at the fact you still referred to him as your boyfriend. Which he really did not like.

"I have a clown to destroy." It was silent in the apartment for a few minutes after that, with you staring into the inside of your mug like it held the secrets of the universe inside.

"Will anything I say stop you?" Jason stayed silent at your question, but that silence said more than enough. You wiped your eyes and intertwined your fingers with his. 

"Then I won't ask you to stay...but please stay here with me for the night. Give me one more night, and then you can leave. I just....I need this in case..." You trailed off, biting your lips.

' _We shouldn't._ ' Jason thought, before standing. "I can wait one more night." You pulled him into a kiss, baring your heart and soul into it. How much you missed him, how lonely you had been without him, how much even now you still loved him. Jason responded with his anger and frustration, his shared love and loneliness. Your fingers weaved into his hair, your lips parting for only short intervals because you needed oxygen. Jason's hands reached towards your pants. 

"No." You smiled, parting, your lips swollen. "When you come back." Jason snorted, but didn't complain, choosing to kiss you again instead. You lead him to your couch, falling backwards and letting him rest on your chest. Jason was slightly heavy, but that was more reassurance that this wasn't all some cruel unforgiving dream. Jason relaxed, feeling your hands run through his hair, remembering that you used to do the same thing after missions. A part of him wondered about the old team, but he decided to not trek down that path.

He shouldn't have let you take him home, but seeing your face again. The disbelief, hope, confusion, grief,  _love_ on your face convinced him more than any words made him follow. How you hugged and embraced him, how you kept pieces of him in your life. Jason had noticed the ring's new placement with a small "J" tattoo underneath.

You hadn't gotten over him, you just continued on living. He felt both guilty and relieved. You didn't just forget about him, or devoted your life to his memory. But would you still love this new him? Knowing you, you would. But he needed to finish his mission first he decided as he heard the blood rushing through your heart as your stoked his hair. 'We shouldn't.' Jason concluded as he kissed your collarbone. 'But to hell with it.' Jason waited until you fell asleep, then maybe an hour more for his own selfishness. Finally, he got off of you, draping a nearby blanket over you. He grabbed the Robin bear, letting you cuddle it instead. Jason smiled and took a picture, reminding himself that he had somewhere to go after he was done or everything went to shit. 

Jason left a brisk note, telling you that he'd be back, adding 'I love you' after some internal debating. Jason kissed your forehead, putting on his helmet. You woke up as he opened a window. The two of you stared at each other, with you holding the bear still. "Go." You said, looking down. And he did, you just hoped that this time he would come back to you. 


End file.
